Siege Shorts
by Ghostgaming
Summary: Some one shots of the random everyday activities of the members of Team Rainbow when they aren't out saving the day!
1. The New Sniper

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first ever fanfic for Siege, been wanting to make this, but I have wanted to write this for a while now, but haven't found the time. Hope you enjoy!**

Chul "Vigil" Kyung Hwa laid on top of his bed in the small room that houses all male operator members from: Hong Kong, Spain and himself. All of the Korean's roommates were off on missions or out for the weekend, so Chul had the place all to himself; his favorite time at Rainbow. Chul still had his familiar ballistic mask on, he felt comfortable with it on. Sometimes he would sleep with the mask still on; much to the annoyance to his fellow 707 member, Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam. Chul found it more and more difficult to keep his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling in silence, he began to succumb to his urge to sleep and closed his eyes.

*knock knock knock*

Chul's eyes snapped open as he let out a barely audible groan.

'Maybe if I don't make a sound, they'll go….' he said to himself. Unfortunately, the person at the door was stubborn; no less than a second later, the person knocked at the door once again.

"*sigh* Jenjang(Dammit) ..." Chul sluggishly got out from his bed and went to open the door, he was greeted to a man of short stature; he wore a pair of sunglasses that was over his shaggy blonde hair, a brown and tan T-shirt with desert camo pants and a belt with a large buckle of an alligator.

"What is it, Max?" Chul groggily asked as he yawned.

"Sorry to wake yee up, mate. But 'ere's somethin that ya need to see." Max said with a large grin on his face.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Naw mate, you gotta come now."

"This better be good, Goose." Chul groaned as he marched out from his room.

"Crikey mate, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't he?" Max said, his grin still present as he lead the Korean to the training facility and into the VR room. There were two people present in the room, Mark "Mute" Challender was sitting on a table on his phone, occasionally snorting and smiling and the other was the newest member, Jaimini Kalimohan "Kali" Shah, tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed.

"About time you showed up with him, Goose." Mark said as he put his phone away.

"Yeah well, this bloke didn't want to get outta bed." Max said pointing to Chul, "Didn't know he needs his beauty sleep with that mask of his always bloody on."

"And I didn't know that Australia grew folk that small." Vigil quipped, a chuckle escaping Kali and Mark bursting into laughter while Max stared daggers at him.

"Oi, what you say bout ma height, ya fookin cunt!"

"Oh that's enough you two." Kali stepped in, "I don't want to waste anymore of my time with whatever you and Challender wanted."

"Roight." Max grunted as he walked over to Mark, who was on his phone again, "Mark, stop sexting Grace, and get this party started!" Mark's face burned red as he hastily put his phone away.

"We're only friends asshole!"

"Uh huh, whatever mate."

"Can you two just tell us already! My patience is growing thin." Kali hissed.

"I second that." Chul added.

"Just get into the fucking VR and you'll see." Max ordered as the two operators reluctantly placed on the VR headsets and motion devices. Both Kali and Vigil found themselves in the pre game armory, Kali grabbed her trusty CSRX 300 bolt action sniper rifle and her CZ-75; Vigil grabbed his SMG-12 and reached for his K1A.

"Uh, uh, uh." Mozzie's voice echoed over the intercom, "You ain't usin that ol rifle, mate." Vigil was flabbergasted and was thankful his mask covered the face he was making.

"You really want me to use the BOSG? That's a handicap against her sniper."

"Just use the rifle, Chul." Mute said impatiently, Vigil rolled his eyes and grabbed the double barrel shotgun. It only took the Korean half a second to realize what was on top of where his usual reflex sight was; an ACOG sight. Vigil only stared at the weapon sight for a while, Kali looked on, absolutely confused over the Korean's reaction.

"I told ya that it would break him." Mute spoke over to Mozzie.

"H-how did you guys pull this off?"

"Porter was relentless to get the sight for the BOSG. Pretty sure he paid off some guy online to get the word out to e'ry bloody member of Rainbow."

"There's no way Six would be fine with this; it goes against the rule we have for the simulation."

"Eh, wouldn't worry bout that." Mozzie dismissed, "Harry gave us the O.K. to add the sight, thought you and Mark's girl will finally use the thing after it's been collectin dust since y'all joined." Some shuffling came afterwards from the intercom as both Kali and Vigil heard footsteps getting further away and Mute shouting something.

"Don't expect that you will win by getting a silly sight on you weapon." Kali scoffed, "I'm one of the best in the business."

"You sure talk a lot of smack for a sniper." Vigil barked back, "As another sniper has said, 'Bullets are better than words'."

"Hmph, get ready to eat those bullets. First to two kills win."

"Deal." Both operators shook hands and entered the building.

* * *

Vigil was sent to the Master Bedroom of House, he wasted no time to set up reinforcements with the limited time. After setting both walls in the walk in closet, Vigil ran to the Kids Bedroom and on top of the bed to peak at the side street; as he hoped, Vigil saw Kali run towards him and got a clean headshot.

"Some sniper she is. Glaz is more of a challenge." Vigil said to himself.

Kali cursed in her native tongue as she chose a different spawn point at the Construction sight. Kali droned out the sight to see Vigil once again in the Master Bedroom; when she spawn, she ran as fast as she could to the side of the House that looked down Kitchen stairs and the hall. To the Sniper's luck, Vigil was running down the hall and she managed to shoot him in the back right when he was going to enter the workshop.

"Bow before me." Kali smirked as she rechambered her rifle. Vigil spawned in once again and was about to repeat the same, but another idea came to the Korean. Kali charged in through the front door, determined to win this, she scanned the room for any sign of Vigil. Kali cautiously walked up the stairs as Vigil snuck up behind her from the Living Room, he froze when Kali stopped halfway up. Kali quickly turned to face the Living Room and fired, Vigil narrowly dodged as the hatch that was behind where he stood broke from the shot.

'Ileon jenjang(Holy shit)' Vigil thought as he turned the corner and shot both slugs to the stairs; Kali jumped out the way, her arm being grazed by one of the shots and her rifle falling to the first floor. Kali grabbed her CZ-75 from her holster and aimed at the living room; Vigil grabbed his Smg-12 and threw his BOSG to distract Kali. The bait worked, as Kali stared at the shotgun as the masked Korea emerged and sprayed at her; however the weapon kick was too much and his sight bounced everywhere.

"Should've gone with the CZ, Chul" Kali taunted as she ran for the bathroom and shot at the Vigil, bullets connecting to his leg and dropping him to the same health as his adversary. Vigil ran up the stairs and as he entered the bathroom, Kali smacked him with his machine pistol, dropping his smg. Vigil instinctively grabbed his knife and charged at her, knocking both from the second floor to the first floor; Kali's pistol flew out the front door. Vigil went for the killing blow, but Kali punched him and reached for the closest weapon to her, the BOSG; Vigil did the same and grabbed the CSRX. Kali and Vigil had a standoff before Kali pulled the trigger.

*Click*

Kali looked down at the shotgun and realized it was out.

"Looks like you don't get everything you want." Vigil smirked as he shot Kali in between the eyes.

* * *

Chul and Kali got out from the VR, both took this time to process everything.

"So, who won?" Max asked as he entered the room rubbing his arm with a clearly pissed off Mark behind him.

"I did." Chul said as he walked over to the cooler for some water.

"Fuck yeah!" Max cheered, "I believe ya owe me, Mark." The Brit grumbled as he reached into his pocket and handed the Australian 50 Euros. Kali walked over to Chul, who had his mask off to drink his water; this was the first time she has seen the Korean without the ballistic mask on so she was taken aback.

"Come to congratulate me?"

"Ha, you wish." Kali scoffed and crossed her arms, "You got lucky."

"Maybe I did." Chul chuckled, he extended his hand out to the Indian woman, "Well, it was a good game." Kali stared at his hand and at Chul before she took it.

"Yes, it was quite amusing. Here-" Kali grabbed a sticky note and wrote something before she slapped it on Chul's mask. Chul looked at the note while Kali walked out from the VR room, it was a number; the Korean turned to Kali, who in turn winked at him, before walking out.

"Is that wot I think it is." Max said as he glanced over to the yellow note, "She gave you her number!?"

"Relax, it's only so we can face off again."

"You sure it's just for that," Mark leaned over and whispered, "And nothing else more, _private.~_" Chul let out a huff of air.

"The day that happens, Mark..." Chul started as he began to walk away, "...is the day you ask Grace out." the Korean put his mask back on as he heard Mark swear while Max tried to calm him down.

**A/N: And that concludes the first story, not sure when I'll make the next, but now I need to work on my other story. please leave some helpful criticism cause that is greatly appreciated! This is Ghost, going dark.**


	2. The Jammer and The Drone

"'The day that happens, Mark, is the day you ask Grace out' ...Fucking arsehole." Mark grumbled to himself as he walked down the halls of Hereford. While he'd hate to admit the Korean's statement to be true, Mark knew Chul was right; Grace has been an interest for the Brit since she arrived to Team Rainbow and he has not made a single move on her. Mark shrugged theses thought as he entered the R&D workshop, his favorite place to just enter and spend time with other members of Rainbow. Inside were the usuals: Masaru "Echo" Enatsu and Emmanuel "Twitch" Pichon. Masaru gave a quick glance over to the Brit and nodded his head before going back to work on his Yokai drones, Mark returned the gesture as he went to his station.

"Hey Mark." Emma said, she was always the more talkative of the trio, "So how did that simulation that you and the little drone stealer go?" Mark chuckled at the clear change in tone the GIGN member had over the Australian daredevil.

"Went alright I guess, lost 50 Euros since Chul somehow beat Kali."

"Really? That ought to put a dent in that girls ego."

"You don't like her?"

"Can't say I do; she's very arrogant and full of herself. Yesterday she marched in here and yelled at Elena since Shuhrat and Ngugi had a competition between the cluster charge and the Mag-NETs." Mark rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"And the problem with that is?"

"Jaimini doesn't want us to know her companies tech." Masaru said, casually entering the conversation.

"That's stupid, why would she not want us to know." Mark blurted out, Masaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Nighthaven has state of the art technology, as well as the best weapons and equipment money can buy. Given her personality, she doesn't seem to be someone who'd like to share."

"Bloody rich snobs." Mark cursed, before giving a look at Emma; "Eh, no offense Em."

"None taken, I'm rich, but I don't look down on people." Emma reached for her mug to see it had nothing left inside; "Mark if you could, can you get me some coffee."

"Equipment check?"

"Mhm… I don't know how Elena does this so fast."

"Ain't that the truth." Mark laughed as he grabbed her mug; "Tell you what, when I come back, I'll help you out."

"Mark, you don't have to."

"Nope, its final, I'm helping you out." Mark began walking out the door before he turned around, "You want anything Masaru?"

"Thanks, but I'm probably going back to my room." the SAT member stood up from his chair and stretched, "going to take a nap before Yumi comes back and annoy me."

"Another nap?" Emma jokingly scoffed, "Lord you are lazy Enatsu."

"It's not being lazy Pichon, it's being efficient at work." Mark and Emma both rolled their eyes as Masaru walked out.

* * *

"Ugh, finally!" Emma gasped as she and Mark finished off the last piece of equipment, "how long did that take us?"

"Let's see." Mark checked his watch; "we've spent almost nine hours fixing up all these pieces equipment and gadgets! ...That explains all the trips I did for my tea and your coffee." Mark and Emma looked over at the abundance of mugs stacked over one another on the table near them.

"I'm still surprised you don't drink coffee Mark. How on Earth do you still function?" Mark shrugged his shoulders, Emma just chuckled and gave a hug to the Englishman; "Thanks for helping me out Mark, it means a lot to me."

"Uh, y-yeah Em. No problem." Mark's stuttering made the drone expert giggle, making his flushed face even warmer.

"Mark, it's so adorable how nervous you get around even the slightest interaction with women. How do you think you'll ever ask Grace out?"

"*sigh* I have no idea." Mark slumped down and planted his face on the table.

"Aw, cheer up." he Frenchwoman patted Mark in the back, "You just need to get more confidence."

"How am I going to do that?" Mark asked muffled by his face still down on the table.

"I'm going to help you!" Emma rose up from her chair and yanked on the Brits arm, "Come on, stop moping around." Mark reluctantly rose from his chair and followed Emma, still being yanked by his arm.

Emma led Mark over to her room, the French woman's room was small with a desk with blue prints and her shock drone, overhead was a large picture of Nikolai Tesla.

"So this is your evil layer as Elena calls it."

"Hehe, better hide your Moni, Jammer Boy." Emma snickered as she reached over to her dresser to grab a beanie, she let some of her hair drop down from her usual messy bun to her sides and put the beanie on.

"Uh, any reason you did that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mark? Okay so, pretend I'm Grace."

"Oh, uh….." the Brit stood silent for a long time while Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Mark?" Emma snapped her finger near him, still no response; "Did stop working?"

"...Hey Grace, how's it going?" Mark finally responded, Emma smacked his hand over her face.

"This is going to take us a while…"

***many hours later***

"Well, that took way longer than I thought, but I think you're ready."

"You really think so, Em?"

"Of course, why wouldn't Grace want to go out with you, just make sure she isn't doing it so she can get passed your jammers for phone calls." Mark chuckled at the French Woman's joke and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess it's my turn to thank you Em, you're the best friend I could have ever had."

Now it was Emma's turn to be flustered as she returned the embrace. Mark got up from her bed and started to make his way to the door.

"Wait." Emma said as she got up from her bed and walked over, "There is one more thing I should help you with."  
"What is it?" Mark asked.

The GIGN attacker got up and made her way over to her speaker made his raise a brow. Emma connected her phone to her speaker, as the sound of soft waltz music played; "You need to learn how to dance."

"Em, you know I don't dance." Mark protested as Emma grabbed his hands and moved them to position, giggling as she felt him tense when she placed his arm on her waist.

"Just follow my moves." Emma smiled as the two swayed left and right in a slow rhythmic pattern, she could feel Mark tension fade away as he followed her movement. As the two grew more comfortable, the more movement they added to their dance, Mark grabbed Emma by her waist and spun her around.

"So much for you don't dance." Emma laughed as Mark had a huge grin on his face. The two operators slowed their pace down with the music, both closing the gap that was between them. As the song came to an end, Emma had buried his face into Mark's chest, Mark was confused but a small smile was on his face as they continued to sway slowly; a glance of the clock made Mark stop in his place and Emma to look at him.

"What's wrong Mark?"  
"It's almost midnight." Mark said as he hurried to grab his stuff from Emma's bed, "I have an operation at seven, and the old man is going to be pissed if I'm late again."

"You don't have to leave, Mark. You can bunk here; my rooms closer than the SAS dorm."

"I appreciate the offer, Em, but you already helped me a lot today." Mark gave a quick hug to the Frenchwoman as he walked to the door, "You're the best friend I could ever have, Emma."

Mark closed the door, leaving Emma alone, her smile quickly dropped to a frown as she rested on her bed.

"Yeah, your best friend…." Emma whispered, tears beginning to fall, "I just wish we were more than that, Mark."

Emma hugged a pillow and cried herself to sleep thinking of her and Mark.

**A/N: Sorry this one took awhile, I had put this off cause I have been kinda lazy and working on another story. Until next time, this is Ghost, going dark.**


	3. The Hammer and The Hook

**A/N: Hello everyone! Man this came out a lil late, but hey, Six Invitational was happening this weekend. I'm excited for the new ops, especially Oryx since he fits my playstyle and has the MP5. Also sided note, I'm an idiot and messed up Mark's last name, don't ask where I got Challender when its Chandar. No doubt I'll mess up other ops names, there's like 50+ and ad to that I'm ass with names XD. Anyway, you don't care, on with the story!**

The grey morning clouds loomed over the city Plymouth, a two hour drive from Hereford. At the harbor was an old ship beached over wooden planks that had seen better days; the boat suffered many holes and chipped away paint, along with barnacles all over the bottom of the ship. Faintly written on the ship's side was 'Iron Maggie'.

"Ugh, this is not how I wanted to spend my weekend." Gace huffed in frustration as she tore parts of the old wooden deck off.

"Come now, a bit of hard work did no one any harm." Mike "Thatcher" Baker smirked as he hammered down the roof of the captain's wheel.

"Aye lass, ya wanna be on Mike's good side-this is how." Seamus "Sledge" Cowden piped up as he lifted up some planks; the Korean hacker gave a glance at the Scotsman.

"If I'm honest Mike, I'm not sure if this boat will be seaworthy."

"Well not now, but you shoulda seen ol' Iron Maggie back in the day. Finest ship there was."

"Probably need to get with the times gramps…" Grace muttered under breath.

"What did ya fookin say?"

"I said; probably need to make plans for Valentines."

"Shite, that reminded me I need to make reservations!" Seamus yelled as he handed the planks to Mike; "Tari wanted us to go to a restaurant with Max and his wife."

"Oooo, a double date." Grace teased; "Wonder if Mark will finally ask me out."

"Heh, that'll be the day." Mike scoffed leading to Seamus bursting in laughter and Grace pouting.

"Well what about you old man, gonna take the Missus out?" Mike stopped hammer as his face scrunched up.

"Ooo, uh, probably shouldn't bring her up, lass." Seamus whispered.

"It's alright." Mike jumped off the roof to the deck; "Think we're done for the day."

* * *

The drive back to base was the longest two hours Grace had experienced in her life; she would rather relive the awkward plane ride from South Korea to England with Chul. When they entered Hereford's garage, Mark stomped away in a hurry, leaving Grace and Seamus alone.

"What happened that has him in a bad mood?" The Korean asked the Scotsman.

"Well…she, uh, left Mike." Grace took a step back from shock.

"I didn't know-"

"Ah, you didn't know about it, you're fine." Seamus patted Grace's left shoulder; "Mike doesn't talk about since she took everything. Iron Maggie's only thing he's got left."

"So I basically insulted the only thing Mike has….dammit."

* * *

Mike spent no time occupying himself in his office, writing down notes and reports of recent operations. Mike paused as he saw from the corner of his eye, a framed picture on his desk; it was a younger him and his two sons on his boat holding fishing rods. Mike looked at the frame, a small smile grew while a lump formed in his throat.

*knock knock*

Mike quickly placed the photo back in place and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

The door creaked open as Grace cautiously walked in. She walked over to the other side of the Brits desk.

"Um, I'm here to uh, apologize, Mike." Grace said looking at the ground.

"You don't need to, Grace. You didn't know."

"Still can't believe she left you with just that boat." Grace scoffed as she sat in a chair.

"Yeah, well, I suppose thirty years of marriage meant she owned everything."

"Bitch.." Grace swore under her breath.

Another knock on the door caught both by surprise; the person was fellow attacker, Azucena Rocio "Amaru" Quisepe.

"Hola Senor Baker, Senora Nam. I came to leave my report." The Peruvian smiled as she handed the Brit a file.

"Hope everything went well with you and Cesar." Mike said, returning a smile to Azucena; Grace silently scanned the looks between both operators.

"Well, it's always an adventure for my life, Mike. Bueno, I'll leave you."

"Goodbye, Azucena." Mike called out, he looked to Grace who could not hide her smug grin; "What?"

"Nothing." Grace shrugged; "So what's it between you and Azucena?"

"What the hell are you talking about, there is nothing between us." Mike said, but he did not look Grace directly.

"Uh-huh, I believe you, Mike." She said in a tone dripping in sarcasm; "Well I'll just leave you then."

Before Mike could say another word, Grace got up from her chair and left. The old SAS Attacker let out a deep sigh, he would lie if Azucena occasionally popped into his mind every now and then. Her moment to find humor in situations that normally annoy Mike when Elias "Blitz" Kötz makes them and her natural instincts she improved in her time alone in the jungles of Peru lit a flame in the old Brit. A part of him held back any thought of going for her, looking at the picture on his desks of his sons, the thought came: what would they think of their father moving on, could he move on after all the time...was he even good enough to get back into the dating world being nearly sixty. Mike scoffed at these thoughts and focused back on his reports.

* * *

Grace wandered around Hereford at a fast pace looking for a certain operator, she checked just about every corner of the base and could not for the life of her find them. Finally on the outside balcony overlooking the shooting range, she found him: Cesar Ruiz "Goyo" Hernandez. Cesar was sitting at one of the small tables playing a game of chess with Rainbow's brightest member, Mark Chandar in a game of chess; both men said nothing to each other as they glanced down at the board. It was Cesar's turn as he was analyzing the game more than Mark, brushing his mustache with his thumb and index finger.

"Are you going to make a move or not, Hernandez?" Grace said impatiently; both men turned to face the Korean in unison with a blank expression, before continuing their game.

"You are here to ask me about Tia, aren't you." Cesar said nonchalantly as he played his piece, taking one of Mark's.

"How did you-"

"She told me that you were in Mike's office and I know he has feelings for her."

"Man can read people as good as Jack, huh Grace." Mark laughed as he played his piece, taking the one that Cesar used to take his Knight.

"Well, do you know if she has, y'know."

"The feelings are possibly mutual. Tia is one of the only people that I cannot read. Well other than my mother."

"No doubt it'd be hard to read the one who taught you to." Mark commented.

"That; and mama would threaten me with la chancla whenever I tried growing up." Cesar chuckled.

"So Azucena and your mom raised you" Grace asked rhetorically, the Mexican nodded his head and played another piece; "Did she and your mom have any…"

Cesar turned his focus away from the game and gave a confused look at the Korean.

"If you're asking me about my mother's sexual life, I know nothing about it. As for Tia, I've seen her flirt with the borrachos during our expeditions." Cesar did one final move and took Mark's king, winning the game; "So there is your answer, Senora Grace."

"Now the only question is how she would even want to get with the old man." Mark said, reassembling the pieces; "set up a blind date for them?"

"That's exactly what to do Marky-Mark." Grace gave a peck on the cheek of the young Brit, whose face turned red as a tomato; "Meet me in my room this friday."

With that, the Korean skipped away, leaving Mark and Cesar looking at the door she left.

"You have any idea what just happened?" Cesar asked raising a brow to the young Brit.

"Nope, but I guess I have a date now." Mark laughed as he finished setting up the game.

"¡Al fin!" the Mexican cheered as they returned to their game of chess.

* * *

Azucena sat in her small office as she jotted down in a small journal. The walls were covered in different article snippets, images of temples and the enlarged map of her native country with locations of temples of the indiginous people of Peru. Azucena finished writing as she let out a deep sigh. The Peruvian explorer looked around her room, seeing the framed images over her desk she had taken over the years, the latest was her and Cesar posing inside a temple, golden statues and other treasures around them. Azucena laughed as she saw her towering over the Mexican, her fingers behind his head to make bunny ears. She brought the framed picture close to her chest and closed her eyes; Azucena could see the two of them as they infiltrated the gang members who tried to steal the artifacts. Opening her eyes came a cold truth, the descendant of famous explorers-now in a small room thousands of miles from her beloved home preserving her culture. The sound of her phone vibrating caught the woman by surprise, even more seeing who the message was from.

"_Meet me on the roof of the base in an hour. -Mike"_

Azucena was confused by this vague message, but she was intrigued by it. As she thought before, Mike was not the type of person to send text messages, he has gone on to say many times he hates getting a text over a call. Nonetheless, some time out of her office may do some good; she got up from her chair and as she was about to leave, she turned to grab a glass bottle under her desk.

"Guess I finally found a use for this." She chuckled to herself.

*One hour later*

'Man, I would prefer to use my garra…' Azucena thought as she walked up the many flights of stairs to reach the rooftop.

"Hello? Senor Mike?" Azucena called out as she reached the roof, there, Mike turned to face the Peruvian, he approached her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Azucena, you told me you wanted to meet me up here." The woman took a step back and her eyes widened.

"Que? I got a message from YOU to meet up here."

"Wait wha-wait a minute." Mike frowned as he put the piece together; "Ah, bloody Grace, she must've hacked our phones!"

"Why would she do that?"

"*Sigh* It's a long story, sorry if this wasted your time." Mike hurried to the door to open it; "Oh, what now!?"

"What's wrong?" Azucena asked as she walked over to the Brit.

"It's bloody locked."

"Can't we just kick the door down?"

"We'd probably need Seamus to knock this down." Mike slumped down on the side of the door, Azucena sat next to him and presented the bottle to him.

"Hope you're thirsty." Mike took the bottle and downed some of the alcohol, he winced as he handed the bottle back and coughed.

"*cough* Bloody hell, *cough* that's strong."

"Heh heh, some villagers I met back home made it for me." The Peruvian laughed; "Only thing strong enough for me."

The two operators shared a sip each until it began to affect them; mostly Mike.

"Gi-*hic* give me another shot." Mike slurred as he tried to grab the bottle from Azucena.

"Uh uh uh, I think you've had enough Senor Mike. Plus, we're almost out."

"When will them come open that fucking door!"

"You need to calm down, Mike." The Peruvian laughed. Mike pouted as he slumped against the brick wall.

"So, you mentioned that Grace hacked our phones, why?"

"Cause she knows I'm a lonely and miserable bastard." Mike said, his voice was shaky as tears threaten to come out; "Thirty years I was with her, just to lose everything 'cept an old fucking boat!"

Azucena was taken back from Mike's strong personality crumble in front of her very eyes, she let out a sigh as she downed the last bit of her drink.

"Well, at least you found someone to love, Mike. I've spent most of my life on my own or protecting Cesar."

"You at least come from a line of *hic* famous explorers-look at me. I'm just a nobody from a place no one knows cares about where I woulda shuffling shite from boats for a living."

"You know, it is hard to think of my family after my grandmother's death…" Azucena sighed; "She burnt just about everything that told our history. All that I have left is this."

The Peruvian reached for her pocket to reveal an old compass; it was rusted, but still worked and could tell the story of the journies it ventured through in a way the lines in a tree told its age.

"This was my great-grandfather's compass, my grandmother's 'good luck charm'. She believed that she would see him again after he disappeared" A scoff escaped her lips as she balled her fist over it; "Sometimes I think I'll meet him as well."

The two shared a moment of comfortable silence, looking up to the sky seeing all the stars shining overhead. Mike unconsciously scooted closer to Azucena, who took notice but welcomed the gesture.

"There have been times I regret joining Rainbow…" she finally broke the silence; "I should be back home, protecting the rich history of my people. But instead I'm stuck here feeling-"

"Trapped." Mike finished the woman's sentence.

"Exactly. I only joined to be by Cesar's side."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I helped raise him after his father died, he's the closest I'll have to a son."

"At least you got your son close by...haven't seen my two in years." Mike flinched as he felt Azucena place her hand on his shoulder; "I wonder if I was ever a good enough father, they probably thought I cared about the SAS more than them."

"They would understand you fought for the SAS to protect them, Mike. You should try to reconnect with them."

Mike said nothing while he stared up.

"You're a good man, Mike Baker. Never forget that."Azucena grabbed a hold of Mike's left hand as she leaned closer to him; "I know I said I had regrets joining Rainbow, but if there was anything apart from being with Cesar; it would have been meeting you."

* * *

Inside of the SAS dorms, Mark and Grace sat under a blanket watching a film, the buzzing of her phone made her jump.

"You alright, Gracie?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, my phone scared me." She laughed. Grace opened her phone to see a notification from an app that had her little goblin emoji; opening it revealed the camera on the rooftop of Hereford. The image showed Mike and Azucena embracing each other while talking.

"You actually did it." Mark said leaning over to Grace's phone; "About time he found someone."

"Mhm, well come on, let's get that door open before they freeze up there." The two got up from the couch and made their way to the stairs.


	4. Submit some one shot ideas!

**Hey y'all! Been awhile making a chapter for this story. In all honesty I've been working on Rainbow Six: Operation Armistice that I can't think of anything. So why not ask you guys to see what ya want? They can be just about anything(with exceptions ofc) just send me a message and I'll see if I'll write it. That all for now, have a wonderful day. This is Ghost, going dark.**


	5. The Jammer and The Drone Part 2

**A/N: Alright it's been really requested that I make a second part to Jammer and the Drone, so here is it! Again, shoutout to the Siege FF discord server. For this story I ask ya play "Love ofMy Life" by Queen when you see (*). Here's a handy link:** **watch?v=2o2RwOWhhJY Alright on with the story!**

Emmanuelle stared up at her ceiling as she laid flat on her bed. Many different thoughts were running through her head, each one going back to one person: Mark. The slightest thought of the small waltz the two shared made the French woman's heart skip a beat. She longed for it once again, or if it could have gone for just a bit longer; she could have gained the courage she needed to tell the Brit how she felt. Nonetheless, Mark was happy with Grace and Emma was alone.

*knock knock knock*

The sudden knocks on her door caught Emma by surprise, she did not even feel like she had told the person to come in, when her door began to open.

"Hey, Emma!" Her fellow GIGN operative, Julien "Rook" Nizan, greeted in his usually cheery tone.

"Mmmm" Emma groaned as she continued to stare up at her ceiling.

"I thought you might've gotten hungry in your self loathing, so I brought you something to eat!" Julien smiled as he revealed a bag from a local sandwich shop they both visit frequently.

"I'm not hungry.." Emma lied.

"Em, I know when you're lying." The young Frenchman smirked, shaking one of the bags; "I got you your favorite~."

"Fine give me the stupid sandwich." Emma sat upright and snatched the bag from Julien.

"Haha, knew you'd cave in." Julien laughed; "So, what's been bothering you?"

"*sigh* Same thing."

"Mark?"

Emma said nothing; Julien took this as confirmation.

"Well I think it's time that you try and move on."

"You think I haven't tried!" Emma shouted, tears beginning to form. "I'm...I'm happy that Mark is with someone. I just wish it were me is all."

"I know, Em." The young Frenchman sat down next to her. "But maybe, it's best you both stay as friends. Not ruin what you two got."

Emma slowly nodded her head as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Have you spoken to him since that night?"

"Uh-uh. I've tried to avoid him." Emma sighed; "I just remember that night."

"Well there's your problem, Emma." Julien placed his hand on her shoulder; "You two need to talk about this."

Emma opened her mouth as her phone began to ring. Seeing who the person calling her was forze her in place; it was Mark.

"Well look at who we have here." Julien nudged his French teammate. "What're you waiting for? Answer him."

"Wha-What do I say?" Emma panicked.

"Don't think, just do!" Julien rolled his eyes as he swiped to answer the call.

"Hello?" Emma asked, giving a small glare at Julien for accepting the call.

"_Hey Em, how's it going?"_ Mark asked over the phone, his voice was quiet, like he was whispering.

"I'm doing alright, Mark. What's wrong?"

"_Not much-Hey, can we meet?"_

"Sure, when?"

"_Right now?"_

"Ummm…" Emma turned over to Julien, who had a huge grin on his face and gave her the thumbs up.

"Sure, we can meet."

Both said their goodbyes and Emma hung up her phone. Julien jumped for joy as the Frenchwoman put her phone away.

"Mon Dieu, you are too much at times, Juju." Emma got up from her bed. "Alright, go on, I have to meet with someone."

"Remember, tell him how you feel!" Julien patted Emma as he left her room. The Frenchwoman took a deep breath in as she walked over to the SAS dorms.

'You can do this, Emmanuelle…' Emma told herself as she stood in front of Mark's door. She raised her hand to knock but hesitated; she inched her hand closer but still did not knock.

'Argh, common! Pull yourself together!'

*knock knock*

"_Come in." _Mark's muffled voice called out. Emma did as the younger op asked as she saw him on his bed with the light on dimly.

"What's up, Mark?" Emma asked.

"Did I do something to you, Em?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Well it feels like you've been avoiding me is all."

"Well, you have a point there." Emma sighed. Mark patted on a space on his bed, which Emma accepted. Once she was there, Mark continued.

"Seems like you've been this way since that night. Thought I did something that upset you."

"Well, you sort of have."

"I-I did?" Mark said, shift his body upright; "was it my dancing?"

"Mark, for being so smart, you're clueless at times." Emma chuckled.

Mark chuckled, he got up from his bed to his phone and played a song. A soft piano began as the Brit went to a waltz position. **(*)**

"I was wondering if we could share a small dance, Emmanuelle." Mark smiled.

"I would love to." Emma smiled, her cheeks turned a soft pink as they danced slowly to the song.

"_Love of my life, you've__ hurt__ me."_

Emma was taken aback from the song as they continued to sway.

"_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me. Love of my life can't you see~"_

"Mark?" The Brit stayed silent as the song continued.

"_Bring it back; bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to me~"_

Emma only looked up to her friend, a face full of pain clear as day. He gave a tight hug to the Frenchwoman.

"_Love of my life, don't leave me You've stolen my love…"_

"She left me…"

"What?"

"..._you now desert me."_

"She left me, Em."

"Why would she?"

"_Love of my life, can't you see?~"_

"Not sure, guess I wasn't good enough for her." Mark's voice cracked.

"_Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know…"_

"She made a mistake." Emma whispered, the two holding on to the embrace.

"_What it means to me~"_

"So, did you call me to have a shoulder to cry on?" Emma asked, feeling her tone may have been interpreted the wrong way by Mark. Who seemed to be taken aback from her words.

"No. Not necessarily…" Mark's right hand gently wrapped around Emma's waist; "I just..heh, this may sound silly."

"_You will remember, when this is blown over."_

"What is it Mark?" Emma's heart began to race.

"_Everything's all by the way"_

"I… aheh- Like I said, I'll sound like an idiot."

"What Mark?"

"_When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you."_

"I started to think that you had a thing for me…"

"And…?" The Frenchwoman asked, nearly pleading for him to finish.

"And maybe, I may have those feelings back for you."

"_How I still love you (I still love you!)~"_

Emma froze in place as she heard Mark say these words, she practically squealed in joy inside, while they continued their small waltz as the electric guitar played from the song. While the silence was short, it felt an eternity between them, each afraid what to say next.

"I-I don't know what to say, Mark." Emma stuttered to try and find her voice; "I love you, there is no doubt in my mind about that, but…"

"But what, Em?" Mark tilted his head slightly, Emma broke away.

"_Hurry back, hurry back. Please bring it back home to me."_

"You've broken my heart once, Mark. I-I don't want that to happen again."

"_You don't know what it means to me."_

"So, you're saying no?" Mark stood in the center of his room, holding back his tears

"_Love of my life.~"_

"I'm not saying no." Emma shook her head; " just….I'm not ready for it now."

"_Love of my life.~"_

"I'll talk with you tomorrow, Mark. I just need time alone right now." Emma left the SAS' dorms in a hurry, Mark was all alone as the song came to an end.

'Nice one, Chander…' Mark sighed; 'You royally fucked up.'

Mark spent the rest of his night starting up at his ceiling, his mind going back to one person: Emma.


End file.
